The goal of Functional Neuromuscular Stimulation (FNS) is to restore function to paralyzed limbs by replacing volitional activation of muscles with electrical stimulation of their nerves. Requirements to restore efficient motor function are the selective activation of muscle groups and the integration of sensory feedback information to stabilize motor performance. However, most commercially available stimulation systems are too limited; they often have only a few stimulation channels, use feedforward control strategies, and have limited programming capabilities. Neuroscientist and neuroprosthesis developers would greatly benefit from both high-electrode-count implant systems and the hardware to stimulate through these electrodes. In addition, sensory signals should be recorded and used for feedback muscle control. In Phase I, a novel, 128-channel percutaneous connector that can be mounted on soft tissue for chronic use in animals will be developed. Two different connectors will be tested in rabbits for three months, the integrity of the electrical connections between the percutaneous connector and the electrodes will be assessed, and the tissue response to the connector will be quantified. A successful connector will establish good contact with the skin and cause minimal infection problems. The connector also has to provide stable connections to 90 percent of the electrodes. In Phase II, a backpack 64-channel stimulation and 32-channel recording system for chronic experiments in awake and behaving animals will be developed.